Fleeing from Eden
by madasmonty
Summary: The Fruit we had consumed rotted in our stomachs and left a vile taste in our mouths. Adam and I tasted putrid Sin. It was then we fled from The Other Place... Adam/Eve please read and review! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Fleeing From Eden**

**A Continuing Story by Sophie Bacchus-Waterman**

We ran from The Other Place with fire licking our backs and wind howling in our ears. You children have names for things so I will use them. We had no names for things in The Other Place. Everything just existed. Everything _was_. Adam and I had no concept of the passing of time or loss or anger.

We stumbled, thorns scratching our ankles and stones cutting our feet. Adam and I were unaccustomed to the pain, as there had been no pain in The Other Place.

It was my entire fault. All this hurt and sadness had been caused by me. It was I whom had had The Thought. I had listened to the poisonous words of the snake and banished Adam and I from The Other Place. I had eaten The Forbidden Fruit.

It had been so sweet. Oh, my children, I cannot describe to you the taste of the Fruit. In all my life I had never, nor ever will, taste such succulent sweet juice. It seemed like soft gold in my mouth and left drops of liquid sunshine on my lips. I felt the mouthful of Fruit slip down my throat like honey and settle in my stomach. Yet that mouthful was not enough! I needed more of this Fruit. In its wrongness it tasted so right. Because it was forbidden it seemed all the more glorious.

Such a wonder could not be kept to me alone. I had to share it with Adam. He too had to smell the gentle scent of pure happiness the Fruit emitted, and see the innocent ripe skin of the Fruit break under his teeth.

Buried in the very core of my being the Fruit began to rot with Sin.

I ran over to Adam and held the Fruit up to his mouth. His eyes flashed with something I had not seen before. I saw something wrong in his expression.

He took a bite of it. I watched as the pleasure spread across his face like a warm glow. I felt envy rise inside me as he ate the Fruit for the first time.

"What does it taste like?" I asked, wondering.

Adam was rolling his eyes and smiling as juice dripped down his chin. "It tastes of Summer." It was then we heard the Voice. It was then we felt His anger fall upon us and the Fruit turned sour in Adam's hand and began to mould and fester. The Fruit we had consumed rotted in our stomachs and left a vile taste in our mouths. Adam and I tasted putrid Sin.

It was then we fled from The Other Place...

A crackle of lightning forked across the sky and jolted me from my reverie. That was then. There we had needed no food, nor anything else. But here in this harsh place I felt some unknown ache creep up in my stomach like a beast, clamouring for food. Adam and I knew that if we did not eat we would die. Yet where would we find what we needed here? Everything had been supplied in The Other Place and now we had no idea how to gain it. We were as helpless as babes and as surprised at the sharpness of pain as a lamb is when it bleeds for the first time.

We were looking around in the darkness (I do not know where these words come from. They just sprang to my mind like wild flowers, growing out of my limited knowledge of this New World). The darkness was impenetrable and it frightened me. This new emotion was raw and awful. Adam and I had no need to fear in The Other Place, for nothing would harm us there. Now though, stranded in the New World, we did not know what to expect and kept glancing around the alien place, keeping watch for anything that would harm us.

It came in a sudden leap.

The Caspian Tiger came from behind the dark crowd of trees. Its pelt was dark cinnamon brown and its stripes were deepest midnight black. It looked half-starved and a desperate look was apparent in its emerald green eyes. It was beautiful for its wildness and it was enigmatic for its hunger. How had one so magnificent wondered so far from its family? How had one so powerful fallen so low? For a second the female's eyes met mine and we shared a bond of womanly compassion. Then the spell was broken and I sensed the Tiger had been sent to test Adam and me. It was not like the animals in The Other Place that had loved us and let us stroke them. It was savage and deadly.

He had sent the Tiger to see how we would fair against the dangers of the New World. Adam leapt forward and so began the battle.

Adam had only his bare hands and wits. The Tiger was at the end of the final line and it was willing to fight to the death for its territory. But Adam was a blur of fists and a smatter of blood. Before I knew it, the Tiger lay dead upon the forest floor.

That was our first sight of death. I felt my stomach heave and my skin pale at the sight of it. It was unnatural. The Tiger's eyes were sightless and its fur was windswept and rough. Its teeth were caught between its sharp teeth in a final defiance of death. I could only pray it would go to The Other Place after its death.

That first night was the worst. That was the night without the warmth of The Other Place. Adam and I decided to call The Other Place Eden. In Eden Adam and I had slept on Summer nights by the river Pishon where the wildebeests drank and mosquitoes buzzed. But there was no river Pishon here. In the New World we found a small, grey river with a few thin gazelles swallowing the rancid water doubtfully and eying Adam and I warily. We lay beside there and tried to tell ourselves, when we shut our eyes that we were still in Eden. We told ourselves the sounds of the flowing water were the sounds of the river Pishon. We tried to fool ourselves we were still loved.

When the morning came we felt bruised and worn out. We had been lucky that time. We would need a shelter in which to shield us from the rain. Our journey had been long and tiring. Our eyes were dim and we couldn't see very well. Was morning light in the New World always so dark? I battered the cobwebs of sleep away and stood up shakily. I knew we needed warmth. My skin had never felt this cold before. I felt fatigue spreading over my body and I fought the urge to sleep.

"Eve!" Adam cried. I looked over to him through bleary eyes. He was waving frantically at something.

_Look over there._ A small voice in my head whispered to me. I obeyed.

Adam was pointing at a hole in the wall of a small mound of rocks.

_It's a mountain._ The small voice supplied for me. _The hole will be a cave and it will be warm and large enough for both of you._

I should have been afraid of the inner voice but I wasn't. It seemed comforting. Maybe it was Him contacting me? I felt a pang of hope. Could I have been forgiven? But when I listened for the voice again it did not answer.

I shook my head and looked to where Adam was pointing. The cave seemed so inviting. We had to reach it. I knew we had to.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun scorched down on us with unbearable ferocity. I quickly regretted not drinking as much down by the dirty river, for even a small sip of that water would have been refreshing to my parched tongue now. Oh, my children, what I wouldn't give for a drink from one of the many Fountains in Eden. The cool liquid slipping down my throat...

It took all my self-restraint to stop thinking of it. I had to concentrate on the task at hand. I had to get the cave. Adam and I depended on each other. We were the only two for one another and I couldn't give up.

But the searing burning in my throat said otherwise. It was like a flame had leapt down my neck and scalded the inside of my throat. I could barely breathe let alone speak. The air itself felt heavy on my shoulders and hot to breathe.

"Should...stop..." Adam croaked beside me.

"No..." I whispered, even this small action caused me pain, "If we stop... we'll...die..."

We kept stumbling up the rocky path and Adam fell a couple of times but I kept on.

The cave mouth seemed to be getting no closer. Heat rose in waves from the hot rocks and warbled in the air, distorting my vision.

Suddenly it was there. A cool rush of air hit me like a wall and I gasped in the coldness.

Adam and I collapsed into the cave and crawled into the wonderful shade. I felt gratitude to Him pour out of me. Even after all He had done, he'd given us this small sanctuary.

We learnt fast. We had to. We saw now a whole new world that we could be initiated into if we only tried. There was a field on the other side of the mountain, where sheep and their young resided. There was a small field of seeds too, which our cave overlooked with great ease.

We were to discover fire later. Until then we discovered the fire within ourselves, the raging burning passion.

From that passion Cain came.

I remember it well, my children, that awful pain. It was like none I had ever experienced before. I was sure I was dying and prayed that it would be quick. Indeed I had to be dying, for no such person can withstand such agony. I heard a screaming sound and knew it was I making the noise, yet I couldn't stop. Adam fled in fear of the sounds and blood.

Yet my body was dragged through it. Somehow my tired body and weary bones made it through that pain. When the ordeal was done there was blood on the floor and I was so, so, tired.

Yet there he was. The little child. Adam came slowly back into the cave, fearing what had happened. He stared in wonder at the little new born.

We named the boy Cain. He was born out of our fears.

That pain was not the lasts I would have. Only the next time Adam and I knew what to expect. The raging agony that tore through me held a glimmer of hope, for I knew that it would produce life.

Adam did not leave my side while it was happening. I have never asked why he did not run it fright. I think he too wanted to witness this small miracle.

There was again much blood and screaming. Adam stood still and stared at me in horror.

But there was success. A second child was born, a brother to Cain. We named him Abel. He was born out of our love.

They grew fast. Time passing was something that Adam and I had never experienced, and we watched avidly. We watched as Abel went to the field where the sheep lay and herded them. He had been alive for twelve summers.

Twelve years without Eden. And without Him. I prayed, alone at night, that He may give us salvation from this New World. Yet none came. No response. We were alone.

While Abel resided in the field, Cain chose to sow the seeds. He raked them and scattered them. Without being taught he knew what to do.

Adam and I depended on our children. Abel bought the dead sheep from the fields to cook on the fire and Cain bought the plants he grew.

It was our children that had shown us fire. The heat gave us comfort and warmth at night, and Adam and I were grateful for its glow.

Around the fires we told our children tales. Tales of Eden and of Him and the wonders we had experienced in His Grace.

Once, Abel asked: "But why aren't we there anymore?"

"Because of The Thought." Adam said, simply. Only once had he answered "Because of your Mothers Thought."

Abel didn't understand. "Why was it _Mother's _Thought? Did you have it too Father? Did you think too about eating the Fruit?"

Cain wasn't so diplomatic. He kicked the dust angrily into the dying flames and cried "I want Eden! Why are we stuck here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Because we are, Cain!" Adam shouted. "This is what He has given us so we have to make do and be grateful. I am just happy He gave us you two wonderful children."

Abel smiled sweetly, and I knew our faces reflected his. Nobody noticed Cain only scowled.

The next day Cain didn't return from the fields. Abel came up to the cave, worried.

"Cain isn't coming back. He said he didn't want to."

My motherly instinct instantly rose up and I went outside to see Cain.

I gasped with shock. He had built a hut out of wood and dried grass. It was clear he had no intention of returning with me.

"Cain... What are you doing?" I asked tentatively.

"Staying here!" He cried at me, not turning around, "I hate you all! I hate that cave and I especially hate, hate, _hate_ Abel!" I saw tears of hurt slip down his face like diamonds.

"Cain, darling, we cannot mange without you. We love you." I said reassuringly. "Come back with me." I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder.

He hit me away with surprising force. "No!" He barked. "Abel will be there. Little Abel. Perfect Abel. You love him more. Abel will never do wrong in your eyes."

I stayed silent. Was that the way Cain saw it?

"And you know something else, Mother?" Cain asked, sneering at the word 'Mother'. "It's your fault we're here anyway. If you hadn't eaten the Fruit we'd be in Eden and I would be happy."

I gave a shocked cry and turned away from my son to return to the cave.

He was right of course. It was my fault.

After three days of Cain living away from the cave, Abel went out to tend his sheep as usual. Adam and I watched his go, smiling proudly.

At least we had one son who was perfect.

Adam and I sat together and watched the sun setting over the fields, totally at peace. The birds flew through the azure sky and silent white clouds flew by.

How could we ever have feared the New World? It was happy here. I was completely at ease with the world.

Around midday I heard quick footsteps come up to the cave. I smiled and looked towards to the entrance to greet my son.

It was not Abel.


	4. Chapter 4

That is my story, my children. It does not matter if you read it twenty years from now or a hundred. The meaning still holds strong. I loved both my sons but lavished on more than the other. Woes betide the mother who neglects one of her children.

It all started with an apple and a snake. All this awfulness happened because I listened to the serpent.

We searched for Cain for many years. Adam never gave up hope he would find his son. Adam was never successful and, in a way, I was pleased. At least one of my sons survived.

But we were tired now. So tired. Our eyes had grown weak and our bodies had grown weary. Our hair had faded to white and our senses faded to practically nothing.

It was time. I sensed that, even with my age worn senses. It was time to move on.

I leant gently against Adam and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was quiet and steady. I shut my eyes against the dim morning sunlight.

I listened to the sound of birds singing and Adams heart beating and wind rushing softly.

I prayed one last time to Him. I prayed for what I always did. Salvation.

_Welcome home my child._ After so long, He had finally answered my call. I opened my eyes.

I saw fields outside of our cave. The sky was bright and birds wheeled in amongst the clouds. Trees shot up all around and a sparkling blue river raced down the greenery. Animals wandered aimlessly around, tiny dots on such a vast landscape.

I saw two small boys laughing together. One was tending to a flock of new born lambs and the other was planting seeds. Their hair glistened in the bright sunlight and their smiles were a sight to behold.

I shut my eyes and held onto this glorious moment. I was to hold onto it forever.

Then I opened my eyes and all that was lost was found once more.

**The End**


End file.
